16 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Bajki rosyjskie - Na wysokiej górze, odc. 24 (Na wysokoj gorce) kraj prod.ZSRR (1951) 09:00 Budzik - Młodsze rodzeństwo 09:35 Wesołe łotrzyki - Przepowiednia odc. 3 (Help! I'm teenage outlaw - Betraved); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 10:00 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); 10:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 51; magazyn 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4260 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4475); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany 11:30 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 3/24 - Morderstwo w czerwcowy wieczór (Murder on a midsummer's eve); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1980) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1250; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1639 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 66; teleturniej 14:25 Zwierzęta świata - Przyjaciel niedźwiedzi z Kamczatki cz. 1 (The Bear Man of Kamchatka); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4261 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4476); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4262 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4477); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki 17:35 Klan - odc. 1644 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1787; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1255; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 28 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Klątwa Klopmana, odc. 26 (The Curse of the Klopman); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Piękny widok - txt str.777 84'; spektakl teatralny 21:50 Megaloteria - losowanie tygodnia 22:05 Wielkie kino - Wielki Gatsby (Great Gatsby, the) 137' kraj prod.USA (1974) 00:25 Na własne oczy - Cyrkówki w Indiach - Gwiezdny pocałunek (Starkiss. Circus Girls in India); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2002) 01:25 Kojak seria 1 - 18 godzin strachu, odc.16 (Eighteen Hours For Fear, ep.16); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973) 02:15 Notacje - Agnieszka Bojanowska. Mój szef W. Kazimierczak; cykl dokumentalny 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 190 Gazetowy rogacz 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 16/26 Trykajek (Milly, Molly ep. Bound Me Not); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Przystanek praca 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 392; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 71; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany 11:25 Flipper - odc. 9/44 Łódź podwodna (Flipper ep. Submersible); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:15 Magnum - odc. 47/162 Retrospekcja (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 Flashback); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 13:05 Prywatne życie surykatek seria II - Żelazna dama- seria II odc.4 (Merkat Manor II odc.4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:05 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 40/52 Rozterki serca (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Unbreak My Heart); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 14:35 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 360 Szczurek; serial TVP 15:35 Fort Boyard ; reality show 16:40 Córki McLeoda - Kto tu jest szefem odc. 4 (McLeod's Daughters, Who's the boss) kraj prod.Australia (2001) 17:30 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają - (9) 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (2) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 111; teleturniej 19:35 Hit Generator Mix - 6 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 237 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 648; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 404 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:40 Okrągły Stół. Droga, czas, kontrowersje. - odc. 1 Wiatr od wschodu; cykl dokumentalny 23:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 10/24; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 11/24; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 00:40 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 12/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:00 Szalom na Szerokiej (David Krakauer's Klezmer Madness) - koncert (Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej - Kraków 2002) 02:00 Ingarden (film o prof. Romanie Ingardenie); film dokumentalny 02:55 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 137, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:05 Świat według Kiepskich - Śnięta królewna - odc. 21, Polska 1999 8:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Chłopaki okej - odc. 22, Polska 1999 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Zapach kariery - odc. 21, Polska 1999 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza - Kurs dla biznesmenów - odc. 22, Polska 1999 10:25 Miodowe lata - Na nowej drodze życia - odc. 11, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 16, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1239, Polska 2009 12:00 Dzień kangura - Edyta Herbuś i Mariusz Pudzianowski 13:00 Wzór - odc. 2, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 871, Polska 2009 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 122, USA 2005 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 123, USA 2005 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 26, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 6, USA 2003-2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 872, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1240, Polska 2009 20:00 Megahit - Ryś - komedia, Polska 2007 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:05 Renegaci - film kryminalny, USA 1989 1:15 Fala zbrodni - Odwrócony - odc. 86, Polska 2007 2:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 105, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Proste życie - odc. 3, USA 2003 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 18, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Mam kwas ze starymi! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 106, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Przeznaczenie Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1103, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Asystentka 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Rodzina Soprano - odc. 1/12, USA 2006 1:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 1:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 2:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:20 Telesklep - magazyn 3:40 Rozmowy w toku - Mam kwas ze starymi! 4:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 11- Ostatni dzwonek (Dobra Ctvert odc. 11 Posledni zvoneni); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Feliks znaczy szczęśliwy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1250; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1629; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Życie po życiu numeru 5308; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 632; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Tak czy nie? - odc. 11/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Podróżnik - Valparaiso; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Koń wschodzącego słońca; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Obława na lirykę; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1250; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Spotkanie na plaży; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1629; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 71; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 72; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Nasz reportaż - Nasz Dom; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Uśmiechnij się - recital Stanisławy Celińskiej cz. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Gerda Held i Ruth Grathoff (Oerlinghausen - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Koń wschodzącego słońca; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1250; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Spotkanie na plaży; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1629; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 71; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 72; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Nasz reportaż - Nasz Dom; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Obława na lirykę; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Gerda Held i Ruth Grathoff (Oerlinghausen - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku